


I Don't Want Easy, I Want Crazy

by hilourry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alpha!liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Kids, M/M, Mpreg, Riding, Threesome, alpha!Harry, bottom!Louis, fluff so much fucking fluff, moody louis, omega!Louis, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilourry/pseuds/hilourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is an omega and Harry and Liam are his best friends who are both alphas. When Louis goes into heat, both alphas are there for him and knot him. They both bite him, bonding him and getting him pregnant. The three of them make it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want Easy, I Want Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually just 15 thousand words of a butt load of smut and cute endearing pregnant louis and that's literally it

“Do you boys want to come over tonight? We can grab dinner and drinks and then hang out at my place or something?” Louis asks his best friends Harry and Liam over Skype. The three have them have been inseparable since they were young kids and now Liam and Harry are the two protective alphas of their omega Louis. Louis hated it at first, how much smaller he was and how annoyingly protective they were, but once they got older, Louis learned to embrace himself and actually loved being an omega. He was glad he had such amazing alpha friends to take care of him. People often assumed Louis was dating one of them, but the truth was, they were just really close friends. 

“Yeah, that sounds great, Lou. We can go to that Italian place,” Harry suggests.

“Their penne alla vodka is the best,” Liam agrees. 

“I could go for a good dish of pasta. Good thinking, H,” Louis smiles. 

Louis takes forever to pick out an outfit, as always, and Harry and Liam are already at his flat, sitting on his bed and complaining that they’re starving. 

“Lou, it’s just us you’re going out with. You’ll look gorgeous in anything, anyway,” Liam sighs.

“Liam’s right, Louis. Honestly, I think what you have on now is perfect. The jeans are just tight enough and the maroon shirt is perfect on you,” Harry compliments, standing up and grabbing his hips. “It looks perfect.”

“Fine, fine. I’m sorry I took so long. We can go now, promise,” Louis smiles, grabbing his wallet before they walk out of the door.

Dinner is nice, as always. Louis is sandwiched between the two alphas in a booth, eating his penne alla vodka happily.

“Good choice on the penne, Li. This is amazing,” Louis nearly moans into his food. “Want a bite, H?”

“Yeah, sure,” Harry shrugs. Louis takes a forkful, blows on the noodles to cool them, and feeds it to Harry. “Oh my god, it’s incredible.”

“Told you,” Liam smiles. They eat, chatting casually for a while, but then it hits Louis: that uncomfortable wave of arousal that makes his dick jump and his body shake. 

“Lou, what’s wrong?” Harry asks quickly, putting a hand on his back.

“Fuck,” Louis whispers, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“I think he’s in heat,” Liam says quickly. “We gotta get him out of here.”

“I’ll get the car, you can stay with him,” Harry rushes out, jumping out of the booth.

“Deep breaths, Louis. Harry and I will get you home, okay? We’ll take care of you,” Liam soothes, running a cool hand over Louis’ sweaty forehead. Louis looks up at him with pleading eyes.

“Can you? Li, oh, god, please. You and Harry?” Louis begs, clawing at Liam’s bicep. Liam’s eyes go wide, not realizing that what he basically offered. He would have to run it by Harry, but Louis wasn’t bonded to anyone, nor was Liam and Harry. They’ve always been close and Louis needed them.

“Yeah, Lou. Harry and I,” Liam nods, voice shaking slightly. Liam pays the bill quickly and gets Louis out, staying close to him and getting Louis into the backseat. Liam gets in the passenger seat next to Harry and figures out how he’s going to tell him.

“Harry.”

“Yeah?” Harry asks, his hands tight on the steering wheel. 

“Louis wants both of us, you know, like, when we get to his flat.”

“Both of us?” Harry asks, shocked. 

“Yeah. Needs us to help him through it. I told him we would, but I just wanted to run it by you first, make sure it’s okay. None of us are bonded and we’re close enough,” Liam shrugs, glancing back at Louis who’s got a hand in his pants and sweat seeping through his shirt. 

“No, no, that’s fine, Liam. I just want to help him, really. We’ll-yeah, figure it out,” Harry nods quickly. 

Harry drives as fast as he can, getting to Louis’ flat in record time. Both him and Liam help him out of the car and help bring him to his flat. They get him into his bedroom quickly, with lots of stumbling. They throw his damp clothes off of him and take their own clothes off as well. Louis whimpers at the sight of the huge alpha cocks in front of him. 

“I, fuck, I need you both to fuck me. Please,” Louis whispers, his hand fisting his cock. 

“Who do you want first, Lou?” Harry asks, rubbing his sweaty thigh.

“No, no, I want you both. Like, at the same time,” Louis begs.

“Louis, that’s a lot. Are you sure?” Liam asks, gnawing on his bottom lip.

“I’m sure. I’ll stretch out, I know I will. Please, it hurts so much. I need to be knotted,” Louis cries. 

“Okay, okay, shh, baby. We’ll take care of you,” Harry murmurs. He lies down, pulling Louis on top of him. Louis grips his shoulders and whimpers again, the smell of alpha so strong.

Liam grips Harry’s cock for him, pressing inside of Louis’ slick hole. Liam doesn’t bother with prep because like Louis said, he’ll stretch. Omegas were built for being knotted by alphas, so he’ll adjust easily. Louis sits on it eagerly, pushing down and taking him all in, crying out in pleasure.

“Oh my god, you’re so big. Oh my god, Harry. Oh my god,” is all Louis can ramble out, scratching at his chest and coming quick and messy over his stomach. “Liam, please, baby. Want you both.”

“Gotta stay still, love, okay?” Liam instructs calmly. Louis nods helplessly, sitting fully on Harry’s massive cock. Harry holds him close, rubbing his sides and cooing at him. Liam lines himself up behind them, pressing the tip of his cock on top of Harry’s. It takes him a few pushes, but when the fat head slips in, Louis yelps and comes easily again.

“Easy, Li,” Harry says gently. Harry knows he should be more dominant, want to rip Liam to shreds for wanting Louis too, but he knows their friendship dynamic is coming in the way. He trusts Liam so much and he knows Louis loves them both equally, and he always has. Louis wants them both, and so he’ll get both. 

“Li,” Louis sobs. “Fuck, please. I need your knots so bad.”

“Hold on, baby,” Liam says softly, rubbing his lower back. The pet names come easily, and none of them are opposed to them. This seems easy and natural.

Liam is slow, just testing the waters and opening Louis up. Louis is crying into Harry’s shoulder, completely overwhelmed in his state. Harry kisses his face and plays with his hair, trying to get him to calm down. It’s all so intense and Louis comes, just like that, his third time in mere minutes. Thankfully, it takes the edge off just a little bit, but he’s still achingly hard and he needs to be knotted. 

Liam presses in fully after a few moments, pressing his balls flush against his cheeks and Harry’s own balls. They’re heavy and full of sperm, waiting to knot up and fill Louis up. Louis comes dry this time, whining loudly. He’s never come this much and this easily before. 

Harry and Liam move slowly, rubbing against each other and filling Louis. Louis puts his hand on his belly and can feel the stretch of them, pushing his tummy out and fucking into him. He knows he’ll be swollen by the time Liam and Harry are knotted inside of him and pumping him full of semen. Alphas are known for the insane amount of semen their balls are capable of holding and how long their orgasms can last, and he can’t wait to have it in his belly, hopefully holding off on his next few rounds of heat. 

“Is that okay, baby?” Liam asks, rolling his hips.

“So fucking good. My alphas,” Louis moans, curling into Harry. Liam and Harry can feel warmth spread throughout their chests at that, how much love and adoration they have for this omega, and he’s not even theirs: yet. 

“Always,” Harry promises, kissing him slow and long. Louis whimpers into his mouth. 

They thrust faster, stretching his slick hole open and rubbing against his prostate. He comes for a fifth time, only a pathetic white dribble of come. 

“Fuck, gonna pop soon,” Harry warms, using his thigh muscles to thrust up into the omega. Liam nods in agreement, holding onto his hips and slamming in quicker.

“Me too, shit,” Liam warns. He reaches over and kisses over right where Louis’ neck meets his shoulder, and Harry does the same on the opposite side. Their knots both pop quickly, and the two of them bite down on his skin at the same exact time, breaking the skin. Louis sobs, coming completely dry.

Their knots are huge and swollen right besides each others, dumping loads of semen into the small boy. They fit snug and secure, and they’re sure Louis’ hole is going to be gaping and swollen afterwards. Louis takes a few shuddering breathes as his heat subsides for a while. 

“You both bit me,” Louis answers with a shaky voice. They each examine their bite marks, and he’s bleeding a bit from each side. “I have two alphas.”

“Lou, are you okay with this? I didn’t…mean to. I just got caught up in the moment,” Liam apologizes, kissing his shoulder blades, already feeling so much closer through their new bond.

“Me either. I’m so sorry, love,” Harry murmurs.

“You two should stop apologizing,” Louis giggles. “It’s okay. I mean, we have things to work out, obviously, but it can work. I was afraid I wouldn’t even have one alpha, and now I have two of the best.”

Liam and Harry smile at each other from over Louis’ shoulder.

“This alright with you, mate?” Harry asks.

“Yeah. We’ll work something out,” Liam grins. They’re quiet for a while, waiting for their knots to go down. Louis can already feel it filling his belly, and he feels more content than ever. 

They pull out carefully and lay Louis on his back, Harry on his right and Liam on his left. Louis puts both of his hands on his stomach, feeling the taut skin and the slight swell of it. 

“All your come, babes,” Louis laughs, rubbing a thumb over it. He suddenly realizes how badly he wants to carry their babies. 

“Wait, are you on suppressants?” Harry asks suddenly. 

“Um, no. I stopped taking them because I didn’t like the side effects,” Louis answers. 

“No suppressants. Do you think you’re….?” Liam asks quietly. 

“Pregnant?” Louis finishes for him, eyes wide and glassy. “Um, I’m not sure. I mean, probably. This is a lot of come,” he gestures to his belly. “Chances are one of these little guys is getting in.”

“Are we…okay with this?” Harry asks softly. 

“There isn’t much we can do now. If I’m pregnant, then so be it. If not, we’ll be more careful next time around. But my heat isn’t over yet, so I don’t know,” Louis answers.

“Well, okay, then. Then we’ll figure it out. We’ll be here the whole time,” Liam promises, giving him a quick kiss. Louis nods, kissing him again, then rolling his head over to give his other alpha a kiss. 

Louis’ next heat comes quickly, and they fuck it out again, this time Liam on the bottom and Harry behind. By the end of the night, Louis’ belly is extended with a round swell that Louis kind of adores. The next three days continue the same way, both men knotting him and filling him. Once it’s over, Louis looks nearly four months pregnant with the amount of semen in his belly that hasn’t left yet. 

Harry makes them all dinner that night and they eat in the living room, Louis wearing one of Harry’s oversized sweaters that he stole and a pair of fresh boxers. 

“So, we should probably talk now that I have my brain back and my stomach full,” Louis states, pressing lightly on his swollen stomach. 

“Yeah, we should,” Harry replies. “’I’m fine with whatever you want to do, Lou. This is your decision, obviously.” Louis nods at that.

“Okay, thank you. So, I think it’s best if it’s the three of us. You know, like a couple but three instead of two. I don’t really care how unconventional that is, but I’m bonded to you both and I love you both so, so much, and that’s not simply the soul bond talking. You know I’ve always loved you both and it’s just so much stronger now already. I think it’s only fair if I spend an equal amount of time with both of you, and I don’t want to have to split you up because I know my bond will want you both. So, I want you guys to be here with me at the same time. I know sharing is a foreign concept for alphas, but you both bonded me so you’ll have to learn to accept it. If you ever feel neglected or whatever, just talk to me and we’ll work on it. This isn’t going to be easy, so we’ll have to work out the kinks for a while.”

“Sounds good so far,” Liam nods.

“Okay, good. Next, I think I should go to the doctor and we’ll see if I’m pregnant or not. Honestly, I probably am with me not being on suppressants and how often we fucked, especially since there are two alphas and not one. Now, we’re going to have to figure out who the real father is, just so I know, and go from there. I don’t want to have to plan too much because we aren’t positive yet, but I want you to be aware. We can work out the details once I know for sure, but I need to know if you’re both on board with a baby. If you’re not, it’s better if you just leave now, because I need support. I need to know you’re both alright with this whole ordeal. Like I said, it won’t be easy but I think we can make it work.”

“I’ve always wanted kids. You know that,” Harry reassures.

“Yeah, same. A baby would be incredible, honestly. And god, you look hot enough with your belly full of come. Just imagine you full of our babies,” Liam moans, kissing his neck. Louis giggles, hand on his belly. 

“Good, so everyone is okay with this. I’m so glad, really. I think this could be a really great thing, guys. And I love you both so much,” Louis balances the plate on his stomach, grabbing both of their hands. 

“I love you too, baby,” Harry murmurs, kissing his forehead.

“Love you so much,” Liam says gently, kissing his temple.   
~  
The doctors appointment doesn’t go as expected. 

It turns out Louis is pregnant with two babies, which is fine and makes sense, but when they ran the tests, they said one baby is Harry’s and one is Liam’s. The doctor explains that Louis must have released two eggs instead of one to be fertilized, and one of each sperm got to them. Louis cries at how happy he is, because now it’s fair and he’s having two babies and both of his alphas are satisfied. 

Louis has to ask though, what happens if they want to have more in the future? Louis has always wanted a big family, and with three fathers, he’s pretty sure it’ll be possible to make it happen. But he wants to make sure it’s always this fair, and if possible, if he can keep having one of each, it’d be perfect. Liam and Harry stay quiet, just hold his hands and let him talk. Even though he’s the omega, he’s got a lot of power over his alphas and tells them exactly what’s going to get done. 

The doctor tells him that when he’s ready to come off suppressants for the next time, she can give him pills to allow him to produce two eggs rather than one for each heat. From there, it’s up to them. She said to try to do it the same way they did it this time, and if Liam and Harry can come at the same time like the first time, they’ll have a better chance. Louis nods and takes in the information. He knows he’s got more than plenty of time to worry about it, but pregnancy is a big deal for him and he wants to plan them out early, making sure he won’t stress over it later. 

In the car, Liam and Harry kiss him all over and tell him how much they love him and their babies. Louis just giggles, kissing them back and telling them how much he’s craving a burrito, so they go out for Mexican food.   
~  
The first few months of Louis’ pregnancy are full of sex and cravings. 

Louis needs Liam and Harry nearly all the time, needs them to fuck him and fill him up. The rest of the time, he needs them to make him ridiculously strange food. 

Within the first four months, they managed to buy a large house for the three of them, with six bedrooms and five bathrooms. They know they’ll be an expanding family, so they look quickly and buy quickly, filling the house with new things. Thankfully, Liam and Harry both have good, steady jobs to support everyone. Louis falls in love with the house instantly, nearly begging his mates that he absolutely needs this one with the large kitchen and the massive backyard for their kids to run around in, and honestly, it’s way too hard to say no to him.

The move is thankfully easy enough, and selling their flats is simple and quick. The bedroom has a soft, large king size bed to fit the three of them and Louis’ growing tummy, and the bathroom has a huge Jacuzzi for them to share. 

“Li, are you awake?” Louis asks, rubbing his four-month pregnant belly. Liam groans, looking at the time: 3:04 in the morning.

“I am now, babe. What do you need?” Liam yawns, curling close to his mate. 

“I’m really, really craving a doughnut. With Boston crème inside and chocolate frosting,” Louis tells him, kissing his jaw. “Is there any possible way you can get me one?”

“You promise if I go get it for you you’re not going to change your mind when I get back and want something else?” Liam warns.

“That only happened four times, Liam,” Louis rolls his eyes. “I promise, I really want this doughnut. Wait, we still have peanut butter, right?”

“Yes, baby. Harry bought six new jars for you,” Liam yawns.

“Okay, good,” Louis nods, satisfied. 

“I’ll be back,” Liam yawns again, leaning down to kiss his mate and putting on a pair of shoes and grabbing his keys. Louis smiles happily and rolls closer to Harry. 

“Hey, H?” Louis asks. Harry groans, refusing to open his eyes.

“Yes, Louis?”

“Are you up?” Louis whispers. Harry wants to snort at what a stupid question it is. 

“No, I am not. Go back to sleep.”

“Ugh, I can’t. Liam went to go get me a doughnut, but I’m really horny, H. My pants are all full of slick,” Louis whines. 

“Can’t Liam fuck you when he gets back? I had a long day at work, Louis.”

“But that’s going to take so long, Harry! I thought you loved me,” Harry can fucking hear the pout in his voice. 

“Oh my god. Fine, yes, Louis. I love you very much, okay?” Harry says, finally opening his eyes. Louis’ face lights up and he kisses him deep. 

“Wait, okay, you get naked, I’m going to get some peanut butter,” Louis says, getting out of bed and slightly waddling to the kitchen.

“Peanut butter?” Harry mumbles to himself, shaking his head. He follows his mate’s instructions and gets naked quickly. He pumps his cock a few times, trying to get hard despite his fatigue. 

Louis comes back with a full jar of peanut putter in his small hand, the lid already off and a spoon in his mouth. He crawls on top of Harry, his clothes gone and hard cock bouncing. 

“Okay, I’m ready,” Louis smiles sweetly. 

“What is the peanut butter for, then?” Harry asks, holding his thighs.

“Me, duh. I’m starving,” Louis complains. He takes another spoonful and shoves it in his mouth, humming happily. “Glad you didn’t buy the organic shit this time.”

Harry laughs at that, kissing his curved belly and easing Louis down onto his cock. Louis moans, peanut butter stuck in his throat. Louis bounces on him lightly, another spoonful of peanut butter in his mouth. Harry sits back and watches, his body too exhausted for anything else. 

It doesn’t take long for Louis to come over his belly and Harry’s, moaning happily. With one last swallow of peanut butter, he’s curling into Harry and snoring lightly. Harry wants to scream. He’s still inside of Louis and his knot didn’t pop yet and now that he’s hard he needs his knot to pop. He takes the peanut butter out of Louis’ hands carefully and puts it on the nightstand. Louis is pretty much out, so Harry circles his hips and massages his balls, attempting to get his knot to pop. Thankfully, it does soon enough, and Louis whines quietly, but doesn’t move, the snoring picking back up. Harry laughs lightly at that. 

Liam comes back, a box of doughnuts in his hand. Harry looks at him and grins. 

“Too late, he’s asleep.”

“Oh my god,” Liam mumbles.

“Didn’t even let me finish. He came and fell asleep straight after. Had to get my knot to pop to get some relief,” Harry explains softly, rubbing Louis’ back.

“What we go through for him,” Liam laughs, getting back into bed, putting the doughnuts next to the peanut butter. 

Harry pulls out softly once his knot goes down, rolling Louis onto his back and he doesn’t wake up once.

But at 4:49, Louis wakes Liam up with a doughnut in his hand begging to be fucked.  
~  
“You know, I think I’m going to go with a natural birth,” Louis says one night, What To Expect When You’re Expecting in his hands with his glasses perched on his nose. 

“Really?” Liam asks.

“Yeah. I know it’s going to hurt, like, a shit ton, but I heard it’s better to go natural.”

“We can do yoga together, babe. Lamaze and all that,” Harry says, rubbing Louis’ back. Louis’ face lights up at that, grinning. 

“Really? I would love that,” Louis kisses him.

“Yeah, babe. It might be fun. I could be like, your birthing coach,” Harry smiles. 

“Maybe yoga isn’t so useless after all,” Liam teases and Harry sticks his tongue out at him playfully. 

“When do we find out the sex, again?” Harry asks.

“Two more weeks, so my next doctor’s appointment should show it. Right now, it’s feeling like two boys. I heard sometimes with boys the hormones are worse, and mood swings are worse with girls. My mood swings haven’t been too bad, but I want dick almost all the time,” Louis sighs.

“We know,” Liam and Harry answer in unison.

“Hey, you started this whole thing, and it’s even worse with twins. You owe me.”

“How many kids are you planning we have, anyway?” Liam asks.

“We’ll, if we do two at a time, probably like six. But she said it’s possible to have triplets if I go on that pill, so, I don’t know. I want a big family, though. And there’s three parents, so.”

“What are they gonna call us, anyway? We haven’t discussed it,” Harry says.

“Okay, so, I was thinking about that. I’ve always wanted to be called daddy, especially since I’m the one carrying them, I should have that. Harry, I was thinking papa for you, and Li, I was thinking just dad or dada. When they’re older, it won’t be as confusing, but for when they’re little it should be defined,” Louis explains. 

“Sounds perfect,” Liam nods, and so does Harry.   
~  
It turns out that Louis’ instincts were right, two baby boys. The doctor says they’re both growing strong and healthy, and Louis is at the perfect size right now. Louis was nervous because he thought he was too big for this stage, but the doctor said male omegas tend to be bigger, and he’s carrying two babies, but the weight will be almost all in his stomach. 

To celebrate, Louis gets them both naked and gets fucked by them both, two knots popping inside of him and filling him further. Once he’s satisfied and they shower together, they decide to go out shopping and see how they’re going to decorate their nursery. 

Louis walks down the street between the two of them, one hand in Harry’s and one in Liam’s, how it’s supposed to be. Louis has gotten into a routine with them, and their whole relationship has become a natural flow that doesn’t require much effort at all. It’s rare that Liam and Harry ever argue, and if they do, it’s something stupid that’s fixed immediately. Louis notices the stares they get, how odd it looks for a pregnant male omega to be holding the holds of two alphas. Louis knows it must be strange, but he doesn’t care, never really has. Liam and Harry give a dirty look to anyone that looks at them funny, making them look away quickly. Louis is insecure about it, but then he thinks about those two scars on either side of his neck, representing that bond he shares with his alphas, and it suddenly doesn’t matter what others think. 

When they get into the baby store, Harry lets go of his hand and puts it on the small of his back. 

“When we get home we’ll do some yoga together, okay?” he coos into his year, and Louis relaxes a bit.

“I’d like that a lot.”

Harry kisses him quickly, and Liam squeezes his hand comfortingly. Louis decides on dark wood for the furniture and wants the walls to be a nice green. He says he wants an animal theme, so they pick out the things with cute zoo animals on them and register for his upcoming baby shower. Louis is all smiles the whole time, thinking about the two baby boys that will be here in a few months. Harry and Liam give the perfect amount of input, making sure not to disagree with their mate, but seem interested. 

They go out for lunch after shopping before heading back home. Harry and Louis do yoga together, like he promised. Louis’ learned to like it a lot and how it stretches out all of his aches. Harry found a bunch of pregnancy yoga videos that they’ve been working on. 

Later that night, Harry cooks dinner and Liam draws a bath for Louis in the Jacuzzi. Liam makes sure he puts lots of bubbles, just how Louis likes, and helps him in. For a while, Liam gives his shoulders and back a massage, knowing how badly they’ve been hurting from the weight of two babies. Louis hums, rubbing his belly through it. 

“Mm, thanks, babe. ‘M so achy,” Louis whines, closing his eyes.

“I know, sweetie. Those babies weigh a lot, but you’re doing such a good job with them. Just four more months,” Liam kisses the back of his neck. Once the major knots are kneaded out with Liam’s hands, Louis is craving another kind of knot. He turns to straddle Liam and kisses him quickly.

“Fuck me?” he asks softly, and Liam laughs.

“Course, babe.”

Liam helps him onto his cock, easing him down and kissing him lazily. Louis sits the rest of the way, moaning into his mouth and rolling his hips. Louis can’t go a day without being knotted by one of his alphas, and usually needs it an average of three times a day. He asked Dr. Mel about it and she told him not to worry about it because it was completely normal. His body is used to having a heat every month, but now that he doesn’t go through heats, it’s running differently. He asked about Liam and Harry’s rut cycles, and she assured him that it’s safe, but when he gets too tired he’s got to rest and make sure he’s eating and drinking enough. 

Liam bucks his hips up helpfully, rubbing against Louis’ prostate. Quickly, Louis is coming, lost somewhere in the water. His orgasms come so much faster now, so Liam isn’t quiet there yet. Louis allows him to use him, though, because he needs his alpha to be satisfied always. After a while, his knot pops and he moans, holding Louis close. 

“Dinner is ready,” Harry announces, coming into the bathroom. 

“Mkay. Gotta wait for Li to go down first,” Louis yawns, his body lax. Liam and Harry’s knots don’t last as long now that Louis’ pregnant because he’s already knocked up and they don’t need to ensure that anymore. 

Liam helps him up and dries him off. They get changed and follow Harry out to the kitchen to eat dinner together. 

“When are your next ruts supposed to be?” Louis asks after swallowing a bite of chicken.

“Mine is due in two weeks, and Harry’s is a week after,” Liam says.

“Okay, good, it’s not the same time. I’m counting on being exhausted so I’m going to need one of you to help me a little bit.”

“Yeah, of course, Lou. We’ll make it work. You need to make sure you tell us when you’re tired, though, so we can work something else out. We can’t overwork you,” Harry warns.

“I promise I’ll be good,” Louis smiles. 

That night in bed, Louis is whining to be knotted one more time, just to get to sleep. 

“The doctor said that whenever I need it, you have to give it to me. My body has a lot of needs right now,” Louis complains.

“We know, Lou. We were at the appointment,” Harry sighs. “C’mon, we’ll take care of you.”  
They help him get undressed, and Liam lies down, picking Louis up and putting his chest flush to Louis’ back. Louis smiles, his head falling besides Liam’s. Harry grabs Liam’s cock and guides it into Louis, sitting him down fully. 

“Mm, yeah, perfect,” Louis nods quickly, holding one of Liam’s hands and placing his other on his stomach. He can feel tiny feet kicking his palm and laughs. “I’m pretty sure the babies hate this, your fat cocks taking up space.”

“Tell them it’s daddy’s fault because he’s very greedy,” Harry laughs, kissing his stretched belly. He can’t get over how big he’s gotten at only five months.

“I’m telling you, they’re both going to be alphas. I can feel it in their kicking. And I’m already huge and I still have four months to go. Dr. Mel said it’s very possible because there was so much of your sperm going around and you’re both as alpha as they come.”

“We just love you a whole lot,” Liam grins, kissing him softly.

“I know you do.”

Harry sits between their spread legs, pushing inside next to Liam’s cock and listening to Louis moan happily. He’s become so accustomed to two cocks it just feels natural now. 

Louis can feel the babies kicking harder, and Harry can see his stomach moving slightly. Louis ignores it though, because he needs to be knotted again, even if it is the fourth time today. 

“Sorry boys, but you’re going to have to share your daddy for a little bit,” Harry grins, leaning over and kissing Louis on the mouth. Louis smiles into it, listening to the squelching of their cocks and his slick, feeling the tug on his rim with every thrust. 

“Fuck, I love you both so much,” Louis murmurs against his lips. “Love you and your babies and your cocks and god I want you both forever and even after that.”

“Shh, babe, we got you. Forever,” Harry promises, kissing him quiet. Louis has been getting overly emotional and the last thing they want is a crying Louis with two knots inside of him. Liam squeezes his hand and brings his free hand to Louis’ tummy, rubbing low, brushing Louis’ cock. 

They work together as a team, like they always do. They work so well together and fit perfectly, just like a puzzle, and Louis is so overwhelmed with love he feels like his chest might burst. He comes, just like that, because of all that love. 

“C’mon, babes, knot me good,” Louis begs, his breathing more labored now. 

Liam goes first, biting into Louis’ shoulder and moaning his name, and Harry isn’t far behind, biting Louis’ bottom lip and squeezing his thighs. Louis throws his head back, coming again just from their knots. With a couple more kisses from his mates, he’s asleep right on top of Liam. They laugh quietly, both of them rubbing his tummy gently. When they’re swollen cocks go down, they pull out carefully and lay him down. Harry gets behind him and spoons him, his large hand splaying over his stomach. Liam holds Louis’ hands, kissing his forehead and falling asleep face to face with him. 

Somewhere in the middle of the night, Louis wakes up with his cock hard and curved on his stomach again. He doesn’t want to wake either of them up, and he silently thanks god that Harry is a heavy sleeper. He’s able to fist his cock to hardness without waking up and slithering his way down onto him. Louis doesn’t even need any thrusting, he comes just from that full feeling, and decides to keep Harry snuggled inside of him for good measure. 

When Harry wakes up hard inside of his mate, he makes sure to fuck him hard and knot him good.  
~  
During Liam’s rut, Louis is exhausted. He loves being needed and wanted that often, and constantly being knotted is so satisfying, but it’s wearing him out. Halfway through the day, Harry takes Louis out to lunch and lets Liam handle himself. Harry and Liam agreed before that if Louis gets too tired, they’ll take him out of the house and let the other get through his rut alone, just for the safety of their babies. 

“Are you feeling better now that you ate, baby? I know it must be exhausting,” Harry squeezes his hand.

“Yeah, I’m a little bit better. I don’t think I can go back right now, though.”

“No, babe, we’ll give you more time. We’re gonna go to Niall and Zayn’s place for you to take a nap,” Harry tells him, and Louis nods at the idea. Niall and Zayn are both betas, and they’ve been dating for two years now. They’re getting married in just a few months, and the five have them have always been close. Louis even told them that when the time came, he’d be more than happy to be a surrogate for them, which Liam and Harry both said would be fine. Niall and Zayn had cried and kissed Louis all over his face because it was the sweetest gesture. 

Louis naps for two and a half hours while Zayn, Niall, and Harry all watch TV together and talk about Louis. 

“You and Liam must be really excited about these twins,” Niall says and Harry grins.

“Yeah, man, we can’t wait. It’s crazy how this whole thing was an accident but worked out so perfectly.”

“I’m glad, you guys are great together. It’s like some weird puzzle with you three. I really didn’t think it would work out this well,” Zayn admits.

“Yeah, me either, but I’m glad. Louis is just, I don’t know, so fucking happy about it. I mean, I’m sure he’d be thrilled with one alpha, but he’s got two and you can just tell how happy it makes him. He’s just used to it all now,” Harry shrugs. “You guys must be so excited about him being your surrogate, though.”

“Oh, god, yeah. We can’t wait. We talked to his doctor about it already and she said we can do the same thing as you guys if he takes those pills. She said she’ll take sperm from both me and Zayn and insert it into each egg so it’s one of each. We’re perfectly fine with two kids. We know you guys want a lot, but I think two is plenty for us. Besides, we don’t want to put all that pressure onto Louis,” Niall explains and Harry nods along. 

“Yeah, we’re gonna have our work cut out for us, I’m sure. But I think with three of us it’ll work,” Harry smiles, thinking about the big family they’re going to have. 

Louis comes in a little later, smiling softly and his hair tousled with sleep. Harry is so fucking fond of his boy that he could cry. They talk about Louis being a surrogate for a while, making sure Louis is sure about it and Louis just smiles, rubbing his tummy and telling them he’s never been more sure and that he loves Zayn and Niall so much and he’d love to do it. They tell him their plan of having twins, and Louis tells them he’s perfectly okay with it, just wants a year to recover from these babies, which they agree to. 

They go back home a little while later, and Louis promises Harry he can get through the rest of the night now that he’s had a nap and he’s fed. He goes to their bedroom and lets Liam fuck him hard and knots him.  
~  
Harry’s rut goes much the same, with Liam needing to get him out of the house and get him a nap, but other than that, it’s smooth. 

It’s now six months into Louis’ pregnancy and thankfully, it’s going well. The babies are growing quickly, making Louis’ stomach bigger and bigger by the day.

He comes out on a Saturday morning with boxers on and nothing else, yawning and heading straight for the couch. Harry comes out holding two mugs of tea and nearly drops them when he sees Louis.

“Jesus, you scared the hell out of me,” Harry mumbles, handing him tea and kissing his temple. “Need a knot?” he asks, referring to his hard cock peaking out of his boxers.

“Yeah. Where’s Li?” Louis asks, straddling Harry when he sits. 

“Had to go in to work for a little while. Some emergency about blueprints, but he should be back for lunch,” Harry explains. Louis rides him just like that, crying out and rubbing his stomach the whole time, smiling fondly at it. Harry doesn’t miss a beat, though. Once his knot pops inside of him, they kiss softly for a while and nothing else. 

They eat breakfast afterwards, Louis’ briefs back on and his swollen belly showing proudly. 

“Can’t believe how big you are already, and we have another three months to go,” Harry murmurs while they’re lying on the couch, Louis sitting between his thighs with his palms splayed across the taut skin. 

“Mm, I know. They’re so active, too. You can see my belly moving like, all the time. They’re alphas, just like their dads, I’m telling you,” Louis giggles, snuggling close to Harry. “It’d be nice to have a little girl who’s an omega, though. At least I can help her. Or even a boy that turns out to be an omega.”

“I don’t even want to think of having omegas because that means more worry for me and Liam. We’re already so protective of you,” Harry sighs, kissing the scars on his neck. 

“I wonder what Zayn and Niall will have. I know they want one of each,” Louis says, dragging his fingers across his tummy. 

“One of each is nice,” Harry agrees. 

“I’m home!” Liam calls, coming into the living room.

“Hey, baby,” Louis smiles up at his other alpha. Liam smiles, leaning down and stealing a kiss. 

“Hi, how are you? Sorry I left without telling you, but you looked so tired,” Liam pouts, kissing him again.

“It’s okay, sweetie. I’m fine. Why’d you have to go in today?” Louis asks.

“Just some screw up that guy Nick made. He fucked us all over, but I fixed it.”

“Like always,” Louis grins. “Come cuddle?”

Liam smiles, plopping on the couch and Louis pulls him to his chest, laying him down and kissing his forehead. 

“So, I was thinking,” Louis starts, fingers playing with Liam’s hair and Harry’s palms rubbing his belly. “Last name for the babies. Obviously, we can’t get married, and I’m not naming our kids with three last names, because that’s got to be child abuse or something. So, to make it fair, I was thinking we just keep it Tomlinson. Now, you don’t have to, but if you want, you can change your last names to Tomlinson just so at least we’re a real family and share the same name.”

“We can do that,” Harry agrees.

“No, that’s perfect, babe. We can be the Tomlinson’s,” Liam smiles and Louis grins so wide.

“The Tomlinson’s.”  
~  
The next three months pass with mood swings, more cravings, and lots and lots of sex. 

By nine months, Louis is enormous and can barely walk, but still begs to be fucked, which Liam and Harry can’t understand. The doctor said by the third trimester, his hormones will subside and he probably won’t be as horny, but that was wrong. 

Louis is getting fucked by the both of them one night, sobbing into Harry’s chest, but then it happens. It isn’t come, he knows, because it isn’t the same. Harry looks at him worriedly when he feels warmth all over his torso. 

“Oh. Oh, my water just broke,” Louis whispers, looking down at his stomach. “We’re…oh, my god, the babies are coming. We’re having our babies.”

“Oh my god,” Liam and Harry both say in unison, frozen for a moment. 

“You should probably get out of my arsehole, because your babies are gonna be coming out of there soon,” Louis says casually. Liam and Harry pull out quickly, getting dressed and helping Louis into sweats and a t-shirt. Harry grabs the bag they packed and Liam helps Louis out to the car. Louis is waddling slowly, holding his large stomach. 

They get him to the hospital quickly, and the nurses take him right away. They set him up in a room and Dr. Mel comes in quickly, smiling at all of them.

“Today is finally the day, then. Let’s see how far along you are before we check everything out, alright?” she asked, putting gloves on and Louis nods, gripping Liam and Harry’s hands. “You’re moving quickly, Louis. Six centimeters dilated already, which is more than half way. I can’t make any promises, but you should move fairly quickly and hopefully in a few hours you’ll be holding your baby boys.”

“Oh, I’m so glad,” Louis sighs.   
She checks him out and does one last ultrasound to see where the babies are. She says everything looks perfect and now he just needs to wait. 

His contractions are awful. He’s sweaty and he nearly breaks his mates’ hands with each one. It only takes a few hours before he’s dilated to 10 centimeters and ready to give birth. 

They bring him to the delivery room and set him up, and with Harry and Liam on either side of him, gripping their hands; he’s ready to push. It hurts more than Louis ever imagined, and his screams are painful to hear. He’s sobbing, shaking his head.

“I’m not doing this! They’re just going to stay in! They don’t want to come out!” Louis cries. “Keep them in!”

“C’mon, baby, you can do it,” Liam coos.

“You try pushing a baby out of your arsehole! This is your fucking fault anyway!” Louis yells. “Don’t make me push anymore! Please!”

“Sweetheart, you’re doing so good, c’mon,” Harry prompts, rubbing his back. “You’re almost there.”

“I can’t, Harry! They’re too big!” Louis screams.

“Louis, we need you to push, love. We can see the head, okay?” the doctor explains softly. Louis whimpers, and on the next contraction, he pushes again. “Good, Louis, good!”

The first baby is born at 2:34AM, and the second at 2:39.

They run the DNA tests quickly and clean them off, letting Liam and Harry both cut an umbilical cord while Louis catches his breath. 

“How are they? How do they look?” Louis asks tiredly but eagerly.

“Bloody, but perfect,” Harry grins. “You did great.”

“We’re so proud of you, baby,” Liam agrees, both of them kissing his sweaty forehead.

“Okay, Louis. The one with the white hat is Harry’s, and the one with the blue hat is Liam’s,” Dr. Mel says with a smile. “Harry’s is 7.4 pounds and Liam’s is 7.8, both 22 inches long. Congratulations.”

Louis gives her an exhausted smile, being handed both babies. He takes them in both arms, looking at them fondly. He cries right away, so overwhelmed that these babies are both his. 

“Oh, god, they’re perfect. They’re so beautiful. We made these. They’re ours,” Louis sobs. They look similar, but Louis supposes all babies do at first, but they definitely both resemble their fathers. 

Louis is brought to a recovery room, and Liam and Harry hold their respective children while Louis cries silently with a smile plastered on his face. 

“We did great,” Liam grins, rocking his boy in his arms. “They’re both so perfect.”

“This one has my eyes,” Harry lets out a wet chuckle. “You got papa’s eyes.”

“This one has Louis’ eyes,” Liam smiles. 

“They’re both stunning,” Louis sniffs. “We have to name then, you know.”

“You name them, sweetheart. You did all the work,” Harry says softly. Harry and Liam sit down next to Louis, letting him look at their babies. 

“I was thinking Lucas for him, H,” Louis smiles, holding his tiny hand. “And Jake for him, Li.”

“I think they fit well,” Liam grins, kissing Jake’s forehead. 

“They’re perfect, baby,” Harry says, making a silly face down at Lucas. 

Louis smiles at the four of them, his heart swelling in his chest at how much he adores his boys.  
~  
Once the boys hit a year old, Zayn and Niall ask him if they can start. Louis laughs because he did say a year, but he didn’t think they meant right away. Nonetheless, he tells them yes, he’ll do it. 

The insemination is easy, just a quick minor surgery of inserting sperm. They said there’s a small chance or more than twins, but it’s more than likely that it’ll just be two. Louis knows it’s silly, but even after only a year, he already misses being pregnant, so he’s definitely excited. Liam is the one that warns him that this might be harder because he doesn’t get to keep these babies, and Louis never really considered it before. He forgot that he’ll be holding them for nine months but once they’re out, they don’t belong to him anymore. He pushes the thought away though, because he knows how excited Niall and Zayn are, and that’s all he wants. 

The three of them are so impossibly in love with Lucas and Jake. At only a year old, they’re already so funny in the way that they act. Harry tries to explain that Daddy is going to have to be careful for a little while, but doesn’t want to tell them he’s having babies. Besides, they’re only a year old and he doesn’t want them to be completely confused. Thankfully, pretty much everything goes over their heads at this age. 

At four months, Louis is pregnant with two babies, and Niall and Zayn can’t thank him enough, so they invite everyone over for dinner.

“So, we were thinking,” Zayn starts, holding Niall’s hand. “We can watch the boys for the weekend, and you three can get away. We already booked your flight and hotel for the islands for the weekend. I think you all deserve it, especially you, Lou.”

“Guys,” Louis starts. “You didn’t have to do that, honestly.”

“We know,” Niall says. “But we love you. You’ll get a break from the kids, have some time to yourselves, and we can practice being parents for the weekend.” 

Louis is wiping food from Lucas’ face and he sighs. “That does sound really incredible.”

“We should go, Lou,” Liam agrees, rubbing his lower back. “They’re right.”

“It wouldn’t hurt, babe,” Harry chimes in, feeding Jake a piece of bread and Louis sighs again.

“Alright, fine. We can go, but we need to repay you,” Louis says sternly to Niall and Zayn.

“Are you kidding me, Louis?” Zayn cries. “You’re carrying our kids! Don’t even think about it. Honestly, we’re going to owe you the rest of our lives. Shut up and go.”

“Fine, fine. Thank you both so much. We’ll make the best of it.”  
~  
Louis makes a trip to the sex shop before their trip, because now that they have alone time, he wants to make it worth it. He’s been wanting to try something new, but not sure what. He buys a vibrator and a dildo just in case, though. 

He wanders through the lingerie department and finds a few things he really loves. He picks out black lace garters that would go up to his thighs, a couple pairs of lacey panties, a black nighty that will flow over his tummy nicely, and a black silk robe just because he loves it a lot. 

He hides it well into their suitcases and smiles, anticipation running through his veins already.

Saying goodbye to the boys is so hard, and Louis sheds a few tears, but Harry and Liam remind him they’ll get to be alone and they’re going to have an incredible time. 

Their first day there, they go to the beach for a little while, Louis rubbing extra sunscreen on his growing tummy. He’s not too big yet, just an adorable swell that shows everyone he’s pregnant. 

That night, after they shower and go out for dinner, Louis disappears into the bathroom to get ready. He puts on the garters, showing off his toned legs and smiles. Next comes the red lace panties, his cock straining through them and peeking out obscenely, and covers it up with the lace nighty that he fell in love with. It’s very short, with spaghetti straps and it makes Louis feel pretty. 

He told Harry and Liam before he left to get naked, so when Louis walks out, they’re both against the headboard, good and naked. They look over at Louis and Louis can see their cocks twitch. 

“So, I’m going to go ahead and say you like it?” Louis giggles, coming closer to them both.

“Fuck, Louis, you look incredible,” Harry says quietly. “Special plans?”

“Kind of,” Louis smiles, glancing at Liam. “I was just thinking of spicing things up a little bit.”

“What do you have in mind, babe?” Liam asks.

“I know we all sort of have our rolls with you two being alphas and me being an omega but…want to break the rules a little?” Louis suggests with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

“How?” Liam asks, intrigued. 

“You can say no,” Louis says quickly. “But…I’ve never fucked anyone, only gotten fucked. I was thinking I could fuck you, Li? While Harry fucks me? Or the other way around.”

“Oh,” Liam chokes out. “That’s new.”

“Very,” Harry agrees, swallowing.

“We…yeah, Louis. We can do that,” Liam nods slowly.

“Really?” he asks, grinning. “You’re okay with it?”

“It’ll be an experience,” Liam shrugs. Louis surges in for a kiss, mumbling ‘I love you’ again and again. 

Liam spreads out on the bed, opening his legs and a wave of vulnerability washing over him. He’s an alpha, and being fucked isn’t really what happens, but this is Louis, his mate, and he trusts him. 

“Want me to open you up with my slick? Does that sound hot?” Louis asks sensually and Liam nods quickly. Louis bends over, collecting slick from his dripping hole and swirling it around Liam’s virgin tight ass. “Don’t be nervous, sweetie. I got you.”

Liam takes a couple shuttering breaths, putting his head against the pillows. Harry has takes the liberty of removing Louis’ panties to gain himself access, stroking two long fingers inside of him. 

Louis slides a finger inside slowly, making Liam’s face contort in pain, but Louis rubs his inner thighs and coos at him, soothing him. He’s gentle the whole time, stretching him with his fingers. It’s foreign to Louis, because Liam’s hole is dry and tight, while Louis’ is always so slick and wet and opens easily to anything and everything. Harry’s got his free hand on Louis’ belly, a third finger finding itself inside his slick heat. 

Louis takes his time with Liam, and his cock is still almost full, so Louis takes it as a good sign. 

“Tell me when you’re ready, babe,” Louis says softly, nudging his prostate.

“Oh, fuck. There…there again,” Liam moans. Louis smiles and repeats his action, making Liam shutter. “Okay, okay, let’s go.”

“Getting alpha on me even when you’re not fucking me,” Louis giggles. Liam rolls his eyes and spreads it legs wider while Louis coats his cock with his own slick. He presses in gently, making Liam curse. Harry slips inside of Louis quickly, dragging his hips out before plunging in all the way. 

“Jesus, Louis,” Liam grits his teeth, holding his hips as he enters slowly. Liam is so tight and Louis feels like they’re both loosing their virginities, and in a sense, he guesses they are. Louis’ size is nowhere near what Harry and Liam are, but he’s an omega and he can never compete with alphas. 

“Sorry ‘s not as big as yours,” Louis mutters, filling him all the way, balls pressing to his cheeks.

“No, babe, shit, perfect size. Absolutely perfect,” Liam reassures. Louis can feel Harry’s cock twitching inside of him, making Louis shiver. Harry’s hand is huge and stable on his stomach, and Louis’ small hands grip at Liam’s muscular thighs.

Louis starts to roll his hips softly, watching his cock disappear inside of Liam over and over, his tight walls incredible around him. 

“You’re so tight, oh, god,” Louis moans, his thrusts hesitant. Taking control like this is brand new, and it’s so odd. 

“You’re so good, Louis. Feels good,” Liam says, holding his hip and squeezing gently. 

“Like your cock in his ass?” Harry asks hotly into his ear. “You like me fucking you at the same time? Fuck and get fucked?”

“Shit, yes, Harry, baby, it’s so good,” Louis throws his head back onto Harry’s shoulder. “So big.”

“Getting closer, Lou?” Liam asks, digging his nails into Louis’ thigh, right above the lace garters. 

“Mhm, really close,” Louis nods, thrusts becoming more urgent and sure. 

“Me too, ‘s okay,” Liam nods. Louis bends his body over, keeping his cock inside and leaning over just enough to fit the tip of Liam’s cock in his mouth. He sucks it gingerly, his thrusts shallow and Harry ruining him. 

“Fuck, Lou. Oh, shit, ‘bout to pop,” Liam warns. 

Louis moans around him, gripping where his knot is swelling, and that’s it. Liam cries out, knot popping into Louis’ hand and come filling Louis’ mouth at a quick pace. Louis always loves sucking his mates off, just because he gets to swallow that large amount of come and he’s always gagging for it. Louis comes right after Liam, filling him up with white-hot spurts. Harry grips him tight, pounding inside and crying out his name, his knot forming and tying them together. 

Louis’ orgasm is over quickly, like always, but Harry and Liam take ten minutes to come down. Louis is swallowing all of Liam eagerly and letting himself be filled with Harry, feeling it deep down in his stomach. 

He swallows up the last of Liam and pops off, kissing him lazily and waiting for Harry’s knot to go down. 

“Was that alright? Does it hurt?” Louis asks, eyes soft.

“It was perfect, babe. That’s why I came so much,” Liam laughs, kissing him again. “You worry too much, my dear. I liked it more than I thought I would. We can do it again, if you liked it.”

Louis smiles brightly, kissing him again. He thinks he would like this again, and maybe let it be Harry next time, but nothing will ever beat the feeling of being knotted by his alphas. 

Harry slips out carefully and lies down, Louis in the middle of them both. The alphas face their omega, each putting a hand on his stretched belly covered by the lace, rubbing it gently. 

“This is really nice, getting away for a while. We haven’t really been with you much while you’re not pregnant, you know,” Harry jokes.

“Jesus, you’re right. That’s because it happened first try with you boys, and I couldn’t let Niall and Zayn wait any longer. They’re dying for this, so I had to,” Louis sighs, rubbing his lower stomach. 

“It’s really nice of you, babe. This means a lot to them. What about for us, then? What’s your plan for having more?” Liam asks curiously. 

“I was thinking we wait until the boys are a little older than four, so when the next ones comes along they’ll be five and not as difficult to take care of so we can focus a little more on the new babies. Then maybe another four and a half years if we decide on having a couple more,” Louis explains, eyes trained on his stomach. He silently prays that his alphas don’t find him completely insane and hope that they want the same thing. “Is that okay?” he asks as an afterthought. 

“Baby,” Harry laughs. “We told you, we just want to make you happy. It’s your decision because you’re the one carrying them.”

“Yeah, but you have to deal with me throughout the pregnancies and live with the kids after,” Louis sighs.

“Like Harry said, we’re okay with anything you choose. We like pregnant Louis, no matter how crazy or insane he gets,” Liam promises with a kiss. Harry follows suit, rubbing small circles on his tummy. 

“That’s very true. The hormones were hard to adjust to, but I think we’ll live,” Harry winks. Louis giggles.

“I love you both so much.”

Liam and Harry fall asleep, heads on Louis’ chest and hands still on his stomach. Louis is so fond of them both that it’s painful and his hands run through their hair as he tries to find his own sleep. He can feel small movement from the babies and his chest aches a little. Liam was right, because Louis won’t get to keep them and that’s a terrifying thought. He already sort of kind of loves them a whole lot but they’ll be going to Zayn and Niall when he gives birth. He knows he’ll be an uncle for them, but it’s not the same as being a daddy. 

He knows it’s stupid to be upset, because he’s still got almost six more months with them and he knows his mates are willing to have 40 kids if that’s what Louis wanted but still. He tries not to let it bother him because he’s got his mates curled into him and his stomach full of two babies and he’s got his boys back home and everything is alright. 

The rest of their holiday is amazing. The next night, Louis gets to fuck Harry while Liam fucks Louis, and it’s all fun and good and different. They spend plenty of time at the beach and go shopping for their boys back home. Even when Louis is so sated and relaxed, there’s always a part of him that’s worried about his babies, thinking about what they’re doing and if they’re giggling or sleeping or crying. Although he sort of wishes this vacation can last forever, he can’t wait to get back home to his babies.   
~  
Louis finds out a few weeks later that Niall and Zayn are having a little boy and a little girl, just like they wanted. Louis notices these babies are noticeably calmer than his own boys. 

“You know,” Louis says while he’s preparing lunch for the boys. “I heard breast milk is better for babies than the formula stuff. It’s better for their development and since it’s not proceed it doesn’t have all that chemical crap in it.”

“I’ve heard that too,” Harry adds, filling up the boys’ bottles with water. “It’s too bad you can’t.”

“I know, I kind of wish I could. I’ve only got a few drops, so that’s useless. Gemma breastfeeds, doesn’t she?”

“Yeah,” Harry nods, handing the kids their bottles and giving them each a kiss.

“I was just thinking about the next time we have kids. Like if she could make bottles and feed them when she’s over and stuff, just for the first few months. I really want them to have breast milk instead of this stuff. I was looking at the labels and I can’t even pronounce half of the ingredients,” Louis sighs, rubbing his tummy and giving the boys their plates of food. Louis always gets so much more nurturing during his pregnancies, as if that’s possible.

“We can ask her. I’m sure she’d probably be thrilled, she loves you more than me,” Harry laughs. 

“Well, obviously,” Louis bats his eyelashes. 

“There might be a pill to make you lactate more, babe, like produce more milk. Medicine has come a long way. They might have it in the omega aisle at the store or something,” Harry shrugs. 

“I don’t want to grow boobs,” Louis pouts and Harry rolls his eyes.

“We’ll talk to Dr. Mel about it next time and see what she suggests. When does Liam come home?”

“He’s got a late night tonight because that huge project is due by Friday, so he said not to wait up for him. It’s a good thing he likes what he does,” Louis sighs.

“And it’s a good thing I get such great hours with the firm, especially now that I can work from home so often. I hate you being here alone barefoot and pregnant,” Harry teases, kissing him.

“Hey, I prefer to be barefoot, thank you very much.”  
~  
“Doctor, I have a weird question to ask,” Louis says at their next doctor’s appointment, only Liam and Niall able to make it to this one with the boys in their stroller. 

“Shoot, Louis,” Dr. Mel says, squirting gel on his growing stomach. “You look beautiful, by the way. You do so well with pregnancy. Niall and Zayn were very smart to pick you.”

Louis grins at Niall, grabbing his hand and giving it a quick squeeze.

“I was talking to Harry about breast milk and how I kinda wish I could do it because I know it’s better for the babies and it’s cheaper and everything. Harry’s sister breast feeds her kids and I talked to her already and she said she’d be willing to provide bottles and feed our kids the next time we decide to get pregnant, but Harry said there might like pills or something for me to lactate more.”

“Well it’s very sweet of his sister to do that, and breast milk is better for them, but I can give you pills to produce more milk. Your pecs will be a lot more tender and a little swollen but it’s not like you’ll grow breasts. But if we’re planning on multiples again, I don’t know how often you could feed relying on the pills. I don’t know if it’ll produce enough, but if Harry’s sister would be willing to do it as well, between the two of you it would be fine,” she explains, running the wand over his stomach. “If you want, you can test the pills out now, see how they go, and if you don’t like it, we won’t do it for the next pregnancy.”

“Yeah, if we could do that,” Louis nods. 

The babies are perfect, and Dr. Mel again tells him he’s great with pregnancy. His body reacts well to it and copes quickly. His belly stretches beautifully without marks and the babies sit comfortably inside of him, and she tells him he was definitely made for having children.   
~  
He takes the pills and when he gives birth to Adriana and Hunter Malik, Zayn and Niall both give him the thumbs up for giving feeding a shot. He tries with Adriana first, cooing at the beautiful baby girl that belongs to Zayn. She latches on to his nipple easily, and Louis cries just a little bit when she feeds from him. His nipples are only slightly puffy, but Adriana sucks happily, closing her eyes. 

“Oh my god, look at her,” Louis sniffs. “Wow, this is incredible.”

“It’s a much more intimate process,” the nurse explains with a smile. “She’ll pull away naturally when she’s good and full.”

Louis nods and watches her little mouth work until she’s too tired to continue. She falls asleep right after in his arms and Louis cries a little more, handing her off to Niall before it gets worse. He does the same for Hunter, switching nipples and letting him feed himself. 

“You’re incredible, Louis,” Liam murmurs into his hair, kissing his temple.

“We’re so proud of you,” Harry says on the other side of him, kissing his lips quickly. “Everyone is.”

“You gave us something we could never do ourselves, Louis. We couldn’t ask for anything more,” Niall sniffs, looking down at his little baby.

“We’ll never be able to thank you enough for them, Louis. This is the gift of a lifetime and they’re so, so perfect,” Zayn holds Niall around the waist, kissing his hair. Louis gives them a tired smile.

“Told you boys, you’re my best friends. I wanted to do this because I know you’re going to be great parents,” Louis reassures.

Saying goodbye is the hardest thing Louis ever does, and he’s grateful they take the babies away while he’s sleeping because he doesn’t want to see them leave.  
~  
Louis knows when his boys turn four that he’s ready to get pregnant again and expand the family. They go to Dr. Mel, someone they’ve become very fond of, and she gives him the pills to produce more than one egg for his next heat cycle. He starts them and stops his suppressants, and by the time the boys are almost four and a half, Louis is pregnant once again. 

When they go to the doctor’s appointment, she scrunches her face at the screen, waving the wand around a little faster, then slows down. 

“Is something wrong?” Louis asks quickly.

“No, no, nothing bad. But I warned you about multiples, yeah?” the three men nod waiting for the rest. “Well, I see three of them this time.”

“Three?” Louis squeaks.

“You mean, like, triplets,” Harry asks, his voice slow and thick. 

“Three babies,” Liam repeats.

“Yes, triplets,” she confirms.

“But…but then…one of you has two babies and…the other only has one,” Louis says with a quivering lip. “It was supposed to be fair and even.”

“Louis, it’s alright. They’re all our kids, really,” Harry soothes but Louis shakes his head, a few tears falling.

“No, it’s not the same. I wanted it to be even and fair for you both and now it’s all wrong!” Louis cries. 

“Do you want me to see whose is who’s first?” Dr. Mel asks and Louis nods, his bottom lip jutting out. She runs a couple of tests like she did the first time, and informs them that Liam is the father of two while Harry is only the father of one. Louis cries more, shaking his head.

“I’m so sorry. It wasn’t supposed to happen this way,” Louis sniffs and Harry holds him and kisses his tears.

“Baby, I’m okay with it. Really,” Harry smiles softly.

“No, after these guys I’m not going on that pill and it’s just going to be you and I and we’re going to get me pregnant with one or your babies, okay?” Louis says firmly despite the tears.

“Alright, Louis, if that’s what you want,” Harry sighs, kissing his forehead. 

“Louis,” Dr. Mel starts. “Three babies is a lot, and I know you’re used to two, but three is even more difficult. I know how good you’ve been with your pregnancies and I want to keep it that way, so we’re going to need to have more appointments this time around. Towards the end, you’re going to have to go on bed rest, and depending on how you’re doing will determine at what point. You’re going to have to start eating more than you did before and put on extra weight with them. We’re going to have to keep a close eye with them, alright?”

“Okay, anything,” Louis nods quickly. He’s only eight weeks but his stomach already has a miniscule curve, preparing to stretch out and grow three whole babies. 

“We’ll watch him,” Liam reassures, squeezing one of his hands.   
~  
By five months pregnant, Louis is huge, but everything is going smoothly so far. Louis is eating as much as he can, gaining the right amount of weight and taking care of himself. 

Louis waddles into the living room and sighs at the mess his boys made. Harry is in the office working, Liam is at work, and the boys are at school. Louis tries to bend down and pick up some of the toys, groaning at how incapable he is. He’s determined, though, because he’s sick and tired of everyone having to do everything for him. He manages to get down on his knees, crawling around the floor and picking up toys. 

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Harry cries, running to his mate. “Get off the floor right now.”

“I need to clean up this mess! No one else will!” Louis yells. 

“Louis, Christ, I’ll do it when I’m done with work. You can’t be trying to do this kind of shit by yourself, you’re going to get hurt!”

“I can do plenty on my own, Harry! I don’t like everyone else doing stuff for me!” Louis whines loudly.

“Louis, baby, listen to me,” Harry sighs, taking his face in his hands. “You’re pregnant, okay? I know you’ve done this before, but there are currently three little people trying to grow inside of you, and that’s a lot of pressure. They need all the energy they can get to grow big and strong, and if Daddy is trying to do too much and wastes energy, they can’t grow. And if Daddy gets hurt, they get hurt too. We all need you to ask for help, alright? That’s why Liam and I are here. That’s why for right now I’m working from home until you can be on your own again.”

“But I hate it!” Louis cries. 

“Louis, stop it,” Harry holds his wrists. “These are our babies. This is a very big deal to all of us, and I know how hard this is, but we need you to be safe. Liam and I are doing whatever we can.”

“Can I at least make lunch alone?” Louis asks, glaring at him.

“That depends on what it is,” Harry answers honestly.

“A sandwich with turkey and nutella,” Louis shrugs.

“If you think that sounds appetizing, then yes, you may,” Harry allows, kissing his forehead. “If you’re really good, Liam and I will drop the boys off for a little while at Gemma’s and we’ll fuck you good, okay?”

Louis smiles a little at that and gives in, accepting Harry’s help of getting off the floor. Gemma just recently moved a couple of streets over with her husband and two kids, and Louis adores her. She’s been coming over a lot lately to help Louis and she watches the kids whenever Louis needs to be taken care of. She’s an omega herself and knows how hard it gets when you’re pregnant and the constant need to be filled, so she’s always willing to take them off their hands. And luckily, the kids adore their Aunt Gemma and Uncle Ashton. 

Harry keeps his promise, fucking Louis good once Liam gets back and the kids are away.  
~  
He continues to be frustrated and tries stubbornly to do things he knows he can’t. He’s at six months now, and he’s afraid bed rest is coming sooner than he hopes. It’s two boys and one girl, the girl being Liam’s. Louis really hopes the next time he gets pregnant, it’ll be Harry’s baby girl. 

It’s one of those nights again, the kids are with Gemma and Daddy, Papa, and Dad are in their bedroom, trying something new out. Louis’s back is flush against Harry’s chest, hole full of his cock. Louis can’t see anything over his huge stomach and sighs. Liam grabs the small vibrator Louis bought a while back and flicks it on. It’s not too big, but it’s long and on the thinner side. Liam slides his cock next to Harry’s, nuzzling in close the way they’ve become used to over the years. Liam rubs Louis’ tummy before he talks.

“You’re sure about this, babe? It’s gonna be really stuffed,” Liam warns, but Louis nods quickly.

“I’m sure. ‘s gonna feel so good for all of us,” Louis promises, and Liam can’t deny it. He squeezes in the toy right between Harry’s cock and his own, lodging it deep and crying out at how good it feels against their dicks. Louis sobs, the new stretch incredible and the brand new sensation of vibrations driving him crazy.

“Oh, my god. Oh, oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, shit shit shit, yes!” Louis cries, gripping the headboard behind him. Louis feels so stuffed he might burst: three babies, two cocks, and a vibrator all inside of him. Louis’ body is trembling and trashing from everything inside of him. “God! So much! Shit!”

Harry holds him close to his chest, his hands securely on his belly.   
“Oh my god, oh my god, so stuffed. Oh, god, shit,” Louis is rambling, legs spread wide inviting everything in.

“Is it okay?” Liam asks, holding his hips and Louis nods feverishly. 

“Perfect, oh, oh, babes, so much. Oh, Jesus Christ, so full,” Louis babbles. Harry can feel the vibrations in his belly, the babies kicking at full force.

“Baby, I don’t think we should knot you tonight. Think it’s too much,” Harry murmurs, the tiny feet kicking his palms feeling almost angry.

“No, no, need your knots. Oh fuck, oh, knot knot knot, stuff me up,” Louis begs, trying to sit up. Harry moves up, sitting against the headboard and bringing Louis with him. “Fuck! Oh my god, oh my god!”

Louis is shouting, his hands gripping his stomach tightly and his voice cracking. Liam and Harry barely move at all, just gently rolling their hips. The vibrator is amazing on their cock and balls, sandwiched tight between their heavy dicks that are shoved into Louis’ small hole. Louis screams at the top of his lungs, coming hard onto his belly and his breathing labored. 

“Oh, shit, please, keep going. Oh, god,” Louis is still whining and begging. It doesn’t take much longer for Harry and Liam to explode inside of him, the vibrator lost somewhere in their knots, massaging them through it. Louis comes again, whimpering. 

“Ah, ah, shit, oh my god, oh,” is all Louis can muster, tears streaking his cheeks. 

“Good boy, so good,” Harry coos into his ear, gentle hands on his stomach next to Louis’. 

“Our baby,” Liam adds, running his hands up his legs. “Sweet, sweet baby.”

Louis takes a while to regain strength, even after Liam and Harry have finished off and pulled out, yanking the vibrator out and turning it off. Louis is still trembling, so Liam holds him close while Harry fixes him a bath. Liam and Harry help him in, giving him time to get situated.

“Oh, god, ‘m sore,” Louis breathes, both his hands on his belly. 

“You okay, though? Want anything?” Harry asks, sitting beside him. 

“Kind of want some tea,” Louis murmurs.

“I’ll get it, babe,” Liam offers, bending down to kiss her forehead and walks out.

“You’re both too good to me,” Louis sighs, pulling Harry in for a kiss.

“Nothing is too good, baby. Just want you happy and healthy,” Harry promises, running a hand up Louis’ stomach.

“I’m sorry again about the babies, how only one is yours. I really didn’t want it this way,” Louis pouts, staring at his stomach.

“Louis,” Harry smiles gently. “It’s really okay. They’re all mine, you know that. Like you said, we can try again after and maybe even get a girl this time.”

“Yeah, I hope so,” Louis smiles fondly.   
~  
Louis absolutely despises bed rest. He’s so easily bored and can’t even get up without help. He’s still got another three weeks or so before delivery and he’s absolutely miserable. His stomach is huge now; round and stretched out far, but the doctor said he looks great for this stage. But thankfully, between Harry, Liam, Lucas and Jake, he’s had a lot of help. 

Louis has been mopping around, watching TV in bed and even trying to read. Harry went to go pick up the kids and Liam is at work, so he’s alone for a little while.

“I can’t wait until you guys get here,” Louis sighs to his stomach, rubbing it lovingly. “It gets quiet around here when your brothers are at school and Papa and Dad are working. You guys will keep me a lot of company though, right?”

He falls asleep for a little while, only to be woken up by his boys jumping onto his bed with Harry in tow.

“Daddy! Wake up!” Jake yells.

“We have a surprise!” Lucas shouts. 

“Boys, boys, quiet voices, okay? Daddy is really tired, remember?” Harry says softly, sitting next to Louis. Louis blinks a couple of times and looks at his mate, then his kids.

“Hey, boys. You have a surprise?” Louis asks through a yawn.

“I thought of it, actually, and they said it would be really fun and it might be cute. We bought some paint, so they’re gonna paint your belly,” Harry explains, brushing some hair from Louis’ eyes. Louis smiles and holds his belly. 

“I think that’s absolutely adorable,” Louis kisses Harry quickly, running a hand through each of his sons’ hair. “You’re gonna make Daddy’s belly look pretty?”

“Yeah! Do you think the babies will like it?” Lucas asks.

“I think the babies will love it. They’re going to have the best older brothers,” Louis smiles, his eyes getting wet, but Harry kisses his temple and puts hand on his stomach. 

Harry pushes his shirt up, exposing his huge stomach, which Harry insists is stretched beautifully. He ensures Louis that the paint is washable, so any mess they make will come up easily. Harry sets up the paint, covering the sheets with towels just in case of a spill, and the kids get to work. Louis watches them with a fond smile.

“Why are you painting a flower?” Jake asks Lucas.

“Because Daddy is having a girl too, remember? Girls like flowers,” Lucas explains simply and Harry and Louis laugh at that.

“Luke is right, bud,” Harry says.

“Hey, I like flowers, too, boys,” Louis says with a pout. “I love sunflowers.”

“Are those the yellow ones?” Jake asks and Louis nods.

“Yeah, yellow with a brown circle in the middle.”

Jake grabs the yellow and gets to work and Louis grins, holding Harry’s hand. 

“Thanks for this, H. I really love this,” Louis looks up at him.

“I thought you would, baby. When Liam gets home I’m going to make risotto for dinner, sound good?”

“Babe, you know that’s my favorite.”

“I know how miserable you’ve been, so it’s the least I can do to make these next few weeks a little more bearable.”

“You’re the best,” Louis smiles, kissing him softly. 

By the end of it, Louis’ entire swell is painted with different colors, pictures of flowers and animals and Louis cries a little bit.

“Papa, you said Daddy would like this!” Lucas shouts.

“He’s crying!” Jake yells.

“No, no, boys, Daddy’s okay,” Louis giggles. “I’m crying because I’m happy. I love it so much and I love you. Come give me a kiss.”

Lucas and Jake crawl up and both kiss his cheek, and Louis holds them close. 

“You guys are the best.”

When Liam gets home, Lucas and Jake run to the front door and tell him all about what they did. Liam laughs and goes to the bedroom, smiling fondly at how cute Louis looks with his belly painted.

“You guys did an awesome job!” Liam exclaims. 

“Doesn’t it look great?” Louis smiles. 

“I took a few pictures, too, good memory to have,” Harry smiles. “I’m gonna start dinner before it gets too late.”

Harry kisses Louis quickly before getting up and walking out to the kitchen, taking the boys with him.

“How was work, baby?” Louis asks, watching Liam undo his tie.

“Same shit as always, I guess. Nothing important,” Liam shrugs. 

“Liam, are you happy there?” Louis asks.

“What? Yeah, it’s fine. I mean, it sucks because Harry gets to stay here with you and the kids and I have to leave early and I come home late and it kind of blows sometimes but it’s money.”

“But babe, I want you to be happy,” Louis pouts.

“Louis, we can’t worry about that right now. We have a lot of kids to worry about and take care of and support ourselves and that comes first,” Liam says sternly, glaring at Louis. Louis’ bottom lip trembles and Liam sighs, knowing Louis is going to cry now.

“’M sorry,” Louis whimpers. “I just wanted us all to be happy.” A sob wracks his body and Liam rushes over, holding his head close to his chest and stroking his hair.

“C’mon, Lou, don’t cry. I didn’t mean to get angry; I’m just stressed out. I just want to make sure we’re stable on finances right now,” Liam says gently.

“I don’t want to see you stressed, though,” Louis whines.

“It comes with the job, babe. Every job causes stress, and it’s something we can’t avoid. I’m fine, though, okay? Everything is fine,” Liam reassures, kissing him softly. “Okay?”

“Just, promise you’ll tell me when you’re upset so I can try to help?” Louis asks softly and Liam kisses his forehead.

“Yeah, babe, always.”

Harry walks in a little later with the boys, finding Louis curled into Liam’s body.

“Everything alright?” Harry asks softly.

“Yeah, everything is fine now,” Louis sniffs.

“Dinner’s ready. Hungry?”

“Yeah, starving,” Louis complains.

“I’ll bring you a dish, baby.”

Louis sighs because he misses eating at the dinner table, but knows he can’t sit in those chairs in his state. He just nods sadly, and Liam presses a kiss to his hair.  
~  
The last week of Louis’ pregnancy is definitely the worst. Everything hurts and he’s pretty sure if his stomach stretches any further, it’s going to burst. 

He’s got Lucas and Jake tucked into his sides, watching Toy Story. The kids have been fascinated with Louis’ stomach, always touching it and feeling the babies kicking and moving around. 

“Why do the babies kick you so much, Daddy?” Lucas asks, his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. 

“Probably because they want to get out. They don’t have enough room and it’s their way of telling me they’re almost ready to get here,” Louis explains.

“Are they coming soon?” Jake asks.

“Yeah, love, really soon. Just a few more days,” Louis smiles tiredly. 

“What are you gonna name them?” Lucas asks.

“I’m not sure yet, babe. Papa and Dad are going to help me. What names do you like?” Louis asks. They think for a moment, and then Jake is pointing to the television.

“Andy! Like in the movie!” Jake exclaims with a smile. Louis smiles back, thinking about it.

“Andy,” he says softly, testing the name out. He never thought of it, but it’s a really cute name. “I like that name, Jakey. We’ll ask Papa and Dad later.”

The kids don’t make it through the whole movie. They’re sleeping softly on Louis’ chest and Louis loves them so much it hurts. Even though this pregnancy has been so difficult, he’s going to have three new babies and he loves them all more than his heart can stand. He knows everything is worth it in the end.  
~  
With a couple of complications, Louis gives birth four days later, to Andy, Gabriella, and Joshua Tomlinson. There’s a lot of pain and crying involved, but Louis gets through it after 23 hours of being in labor. He knows the moment he looks at Gabriella, her bright blue eyes shining up at him, he’s going to have a soft spot for his little girl. He knows Liam and Harry feel the same way because he sees the way their eyes go just a little softer because it’s their first girl out of five kids. 

Harry knows Louis is off when they’re back home. He’s still okay with the kids, still smiling and laughing, but Harry knows it’s not the same. After putting the kids to bed, Louis sits on the couch sighing deeply, and Harry sits beside him and holds him while Liam is upstairs reading a bedtime story to the twins. 

“Hey, is everything alright?” Harry asks softly.

“Truthfully? No,” Louis whimpers, falling into Harry’s embrace. “God, I’m supposed to be so happy right now and I’m not. It’s like, I don’t know, I couldn’t wait to give birth, honestly, but now it’s like…I’m so empty without them. And god, Harry, they’re so much work. They’ve only been here for a month and all they do is cry and poop and I’m so tired. I just want to put them back inside of me for a little while just so I don’ t have to wake up at 2 in the morning and go feed them until my nipples are raw and I’m exhausted.” He’s crying now, clutching Harry. “I’m such an awful father.”

“No, Louis, you’re not. A lot of mothers go through post-partum depression after they give birth. This is your third one in only 5 years and they’ve all been multiples and you’re body is used to it now. God, I’m so proud of you for everything you’ve done, and I can’t even imagine how you’re feeling, sweetie. Maybe we should get you to a therapist so you can talk it out and maybe get some medication. Does that sound okay?” Harry soothes, stroking his back.

“I don’t know,” Louis shrugs helplessly.

“Liam and I are both here for you, baby, you know that. We don’t want to see you like this. We’ll get you all the help you need. It’s going to get worse if we don’t get you some help,” Harry’s voice is gentle and Louis nods hesitantly. 

“Okay, I guess I can go,” Louis sniffs.

“It’s going to be alright, honey. And I promise once we’re ready and the doctor gives you the okay, you and I will try for our little girl, does that sound fair?” Harry asks and Louis smiles softly. 

“Yeah.”  
~  
Louis finds an omega therapist that he falls in love with. She’s so understanding and kind and with some medication, Louis was feeling better after a few very long months. 

Now that the triplets are 6 and the boys are 9, things are just a little bit easier. Of course, they’re all messy and loud and borderline mental, but Louis loves them all so much. The twins are a lot of help now, understanding his dads need all the help they can get. 

It’s on Christmas morning that Louis makes his decision. He watches the kids open up their presents, the pure joy on their face and all the hugs and kisses they give their fathers. Louis is settled between Liam and Harry, with Gabriella on his lap. She insists she’s never too old for Daddy and Louis loves his little girl so, so much with her straight brown hair and bright blue eyes. 

“Harry?” Louis says softly, looking over at his alpha.

“Yeah, babe?” Harry looks back, his eyes so soft.

“Wanna start trying?” Louis asks, and he knows Harry gets it, because he grins stupidly and leans over for a kiss.

“Yeah, I’d like that a lot.”

“Liam? Are you okay with that?” Louis asks, nuzzling into his neck.

“Yeah, Lou. Another baby will be nice,” Liam smiles.

Louis doesn’t take his suppressants that night, or the night after, and stops them completely. His heat comes within the month, so Liam takes the kids to his parents house and lets Louis and Harry fuck it out alone, hopefully giving them another baby, which it does.

And when Louis is five months pregnant and he finds out that him and Harry are having a little girl, his heart soars and he knows this is good.

While he’s giving birth to Elizabeth Tomlinson, he screams to both Harry and Liam that this is the last baby he’s ever having and that’s final. 

But, accidents happen.


End file.
